


Reflection (alternately, Saturdays)

by kinkisthenewblack



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Corporeal maintenance, Just a random thing that popped into my head, Okay you really have to squint for the Sebaciel, Other, SebaCiel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkisthenewblack/pseuds/kinkisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have to assume Sebastian does regular maintenance on his corporeal form, so I took a guess at what that might look like. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection (alternately, Saturdays)

**Author's Note:**

> I put everyone in the household in this, but really they exist as passing thoughts, not really playing any part in the (admittedly slim) plot of this story. I have a basic Sebaciel headcanon working, but you can ignore it and just as easily read this with any other ship in mind.  
> \--  
> I was going to rate this T (only for the fact that he's literally digging bullets out of hinself), but I decided I really wanted Sebastian to do a THOROUGH maintenance, if you catch my drift. Little bit of lemon snuck in at the end. ^^ 
> 
> So, minor warning for blood (if you're imaginitive and squeamish, skip to paragraph 2). And masturbation. Yeh, that's about it. The rest is just weekly ablutions.

Pale skin and hollow-bright eyes glinted in the candlelit reflection of the demon currently known as Sebastian Michaelis. It was well into the night, and Sebastian stood naked before the small polished silver mirror in his chamber. The Young Master had fallen asleep hours prior, and the demon sensed he would not be needed for some time yet. While there were certain advantages to taking corporeal form, he had to admit that this body's upkeep requirement was trying his patience. He ran long fingers over his right bicep, locating the small lump and marking it with a bit of charcoal. There were similar marks all over his body- bullets he'd been unable to expel with recent time constraints. A thin knife, sharpened to a lethal point, aided his removal of these intruding objects. He kept a jar of them on a shelf out of some perverse amusement. Then again, perversion was his domain.

Sebastian cracked his neck as the bleeding slowed, the small wounds closing. Again facing the mirror, he wet his hair and used that same knife to trim the ends. According to his master, he'd become "shaggy". His knife also assisted in shaving the few hairs that dared sprout on his chin, and trimming his black nails. With a bit of effort, he could turn them to translucent human nails, but honestly, it was too much bother for something no one ever saw, under cover of his stark white butler's gloves and polished black shoes. Of course, seeing those jet black tipped fingers, accompanied by his contract seal, always scared the living grace out of anyone who angered the Young Master enough to have the fear of ~~God~~ the House of Phantomhive put to them. 

A cruel smile had crept onto the demon's lips at his musings. He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts. Still so much to do before morning. Sebastian quickly clipped through a basic exercise routine he had no true need of. His strength would not wane from lack of use, but this body he'd chosen looked better toned and tight, and demons are nothing if not proud. "After all, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do something as simple as remain aesthetically pleasing for my master?" he murmured, hanging from the ceiling by his feet.

Finished with everything but his favorite parts of his Saturday night care routine, Sebastian dressed quickly and pulled a small dopp kit from his drawer. Arming himself with a towel and a spare uniform, he set out for the guest bathroom farthest from his master's rooms. The bath was soon full, the water steaming, and his small, rough cube of soap ready for use. He slipped into the water, naked once more, and relaxed into the unforgiving heat. Not quite hot enough to remind him of home, but warm enough to relax his muscles. The demon squished himself down until his head was submerged. He was tempted to take a lungful of water, but the last time he'd done that, his body had taken nearly a week to expel all of it, and the Three Imbeciles (as he'd taken to mentally calling Mey-Rin, Finnian, amd Bardroy) had attempted to FUSS over him, believing he'd caught cold. The memory alone was enough to send shivers down his spine. He ran his fingers through his hair, dislodging the small amount of dirt and sweat that had accumulated since his last bath. The soap helped quite a lot.

Sebastian surfaced. Though breathing was more a formality than a necessity, he enjoyed being able to smell. He efficiently washed the rest of his body, then paused. Red eyes slitted as his body took interest in the proceedings. Any demon could tell you the usefulness and power of sex in any given situation, but honestly, sex for the sake of sex was fairly pointless. However, he'd spoiled this body when he first created it, and he feared it had become accustomed to the treatment. With a sigh, Sebastian sank back into the water, and took hold of his growing erection. His mind flicked across images of people he'd known over his long life, though he couldn't seem to settle on any one.

Finally, he imagined a body, its face shrouded in darkness. His hand tightened, sped a little. It was quite nice, actually. He massaged the glans, relishing in the hammering of his faux-human heart, the blood racing a little faster, unnecessary breathing going short. His thin hips canted upwards, pushing his prick through the circle of his fingers, his right hand falling low to tug at his bollocks. Tension ratcheted higher, coiling low in his gut, heat pooling at the base of his spine. Nearly, nearly. The demon panted, his bollocks drawing up, close to his body as he began to shake. Sinking back under the surface, he came, muscles tensing, the dirtied water silencing his single low moan.

Sebastian surfaced again, gasping for a moment, before stepping out and drying himself. He disposed of the bath water, cleaned the area quickly, and dressed himself. His gloves were replaced, pocket watch linked across his vest, and every wrinkle banished. He returned his things to his room and stepped outside to lavish attention on his favorite feline before attending to his Sunday morning duties.


End file.
